Our World is Full of Despair and Loneliness
by Kanzashi-chan
Summary: Kaoru has lost all hope in Kenshin after waiting for so long, but Kaoru's father comes back, in the form of a arranged marriage to and old war buddy's son. Will Kenshin just let this go, or will he do something to make Kaoru stay with him? Rated M
1. Prologue

-1**_Our World is Full of Despair and Loneliness _**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru or any of the Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X characters. Wish I did, but don't. I will also try to keep the characters as close to their original personalities as I possibly can.

Bold Anger, Outrage, You get the idea.

Italics Thoughts, and monologues if you will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain pounded upon the roof of the undersized dojo for what had seemed like hours, the wind was shaking and rattling the doors. Night had fallen and the tiny lamp outside the front entrance gave no help to any people passing by. A small tattered sign outside of the front door was whipping around from the wind, and as usual, no one seemed to care. Passer-bys never noticed the building, nor even bothered to glance inside of the doors when they were opened on hot days. To them, it was a normal run down dojo with probably a few students and a small family. Needless to say, those people, had no idea what really happened at this small dojo, or who lived there. They had no idea of the hardships these residents had to go through, the places they went or the enemies they overcame. But for the residents of this dojo, it was probably better that few people knew of what really happened here for the past year.

As the rain continued to pour off of the roof and onto the ground, just one person was visible, kneeling on the foyer before her bedroom, watching the clouds roll past with the small light coming from her bedroom and letting the paining wet wind rip at her young face. She bore no smile, no sign of happiness at this bitter moment. She was alone, and even though her friends were sleeping not fifty feet from her, in her heart, she was alone. Before everyone, Kaoru had been the only one here in this dojo, she lived alone, and had only a few students to give her company. She had been a pretty normal girl, except for the swordsmanship and temper she bore. In fact, even after all that had happened, she still was the same girl, the same old Kaoru. A **plain** girl, that's what Megumi-san used to say, and it was true, to an extent. Kaoru had plain hair, long and black, frightful blue eyes and wore normal bright kimonos. She held no special quality, not even her swordsmanship was that great, sure she was strong, but it wasn't enough.

Not enough to make him stay. But she **wanted** him to stay, she wanted him to be there with her, be with normal plain Kaoru, for the rest of her and his life. She would do anything, anything to keep him from going, but in the end, she never thought it to be enough. At this point, the pain of the icy wind gripping her face was nothing to the hurt she felt on the inside at this moment. She hated herself, her mind hated her body and her body hated her mind. She could hardly think of anything but him at this moment, she wanted him to stay. But Kaoru, just Kaoru was not enough to make him be with her. She closed her eyes and gave a little sigh followed by a large shiver. She was completely soaked from the rain, the fabric of her thin kimono did nothing to shield her from the rain. But she didn't care, for the past few days, she had stopped caring, and her body started to go numb.

Kenshin didn't care for her in the same way she did for him. She had given obviously hints of her affection and where it rested, but he gave no signs back. Not for the year they had been together. Sure, a touch of the hand or possibly when she was lucky he would put his hand on her shoulder, as if protecting her. Protecting her as if she was a child who couldn't take care of herself, that is what she saw when he did those things. It hurt her more than ever, now seeing him everyday was like torture. He was dangling right in front of her, just out of her reach, and she just couldn't make him come closer. She put her pale hands on her face.

That was why she was avoiding him lately, trying her best to be in the dojo at all times, eating her dinner right after cooking it, then letting Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko all eat without her. She didn't speak much anymore and now asked Yahiko to tend to the firewood in her bath which, for a long time, she had only trusted Kenshin with. It hurt her to do this to him, but having him so close was taking its toll on her, and she would not be able to stand it much longer. Sooner or later she knew she was going to just burst open on him and eventually get her heart broken. He would leave again and she would be alone, in this dojo, with nothing but her heart in pieces. She sniffed slightly and wiped the rain off her face. She looked into the blackness before her and smiled slightly, it was probably already into the morning hours and she hadn't gotten one bit of rest. She could feel her body fatigued and pained, but she showed no worry. And instead of going back into her room, she decided to stay, sleep out here in the rain, maybe then she would catch a cold and die in a week from a fever. She rested the side of her head against the pillar of her home and closed her eyes. To Kaoru now, everything was zoned out, the rain was gone, as well as the wind, all that was around, was darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh. I don't like it really… I will probably edit it slightly, I am a perfectionist that way. I have not decided the entire plot of the story, obviously it will be KenshinxKaoru (maybe), but other relationships I have not decided. R&R please. No flaming.

I will try to make the deadline of April 8th before midnight. Again, try.


	2. Chapter 1

-1**_Our World is Full of Despair and Loneliness _**

**Chapter 1: Proposal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru or any of the Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X characters. Wish I did, but don't. I will also try to keep the characters as close to their original personalities as I possibly can.

Bold Anger, Outrage, You get the idea.

Italics Thoughts, and monologues if you will.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy looked up at his older brother and smiled. The boy was only five-years-old with short dry blond hair and beautiful grey eyes, this was his first time traveling to a new place. He was so excited. His brother was almost identical to him, with the same grey eyes and short spiked dry bland blond hair. The older brother was probably in his early twenties and had a tall long look to him, he was not muscular but lean with a thin kind face. The older brother looked down at the young boy and gave a smile.

Besides the brothers was a smaller and older man walking with them. They all carried satchels, traveling satchels, and were walking along a small path with a wall on one side and a small creek on the other. Cherry blossom trees were lining the path they walked, making the younger brother skip and giggle as the light from the sun glitter through the flowers down to him. The young boy tried his best to step on the small sparkles of light on the ground, but succeeded in having them only find their way on his foot. He looked confused, then laughed and skipped back to his older brother's side.

"Big brother! When am I going to have my new sister you promised," the boy pouted. His older brother laughed.

"You will definitely be getting a sister soon, Zen-chan." Stated an older man walking with the boys. It was hard to tell that this man was the boys' father, he was nothing like them. Short and fat, walking slightly pigeon toed, he bore short black hair and dark brown eyes. His face was sharp and angered, slightly intimidating and his smile was not very inviting. "Your brother will be bringing her home with us."

"Yay!" exclaimed the small boy and he hopped a little as he walked with his small clothing satchel in his hands. "Will she be nice Hayao?"

Hayao chuckled a little and put his long hand on his younger brother's head ruffling his hair slightly. "I'm sure she will be, if she is anything like her father." Zen looked confused but then smiled and grabbed his brother's hand to hold it.

"Ahh, Hayao, nothing like a new day after a long rain, eh?" The older man looked up at his oldest son with a serious face.

"No, nothing like it Father, the air seems fresher." Hayao then took in a big whiff of air. "It smells of cherry blossoms."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru!" Shouted a young boy, his black hair raising towards the sky in thick black blades. His small hand grabbed the shoulder of the young woman. "Kaoru! You're freezing!"

Kaoru responded with a small shiver and a groan. She felt so warm, her entire body felt as though it was overheating, but at the same time, she wanted to be warmer. She opened her eyes partly, only to quickly close them again, the light hurt. She couldn't move her body, even slightly without her body and head hurting. "Kaoru!" The young boy exclaimed yet again. Kaoru winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Yahiko… I'm okay, I just have a headache…" Kaoru said softly, talking too loudly hurt her head. Yahiko brought his hand up from her shoulder to her forehead.

"Kaoru, you're burning up." He said this time, but not as loud as before. "I have to find Megumi-san, she will be able to help you." And with that, he walked over to a tall dark haired man with a red bandana who had been walking towards them. Obviously unknowing of this his eyes were wide with surprise at Kaoru's state. "Sano, please take Kaoru to her room until I find Megumi-san." Yahiko commanded simply.

Sanosuke nodded and looked down at Kaoru. The girl seemed to be hardly caring about the danger she put herself in last night by being out in the rain. He scowled at her, but walked over to her kneeling form and bent down next to her. He then twisted his head to look at Yahiko. "Where is Kenshin? I would have thought him to find her earlier."

Yahiko sighed and looked at Sanosuke. "He did, and he told me." The boy looked down. "Then he went to go find Megumi-san, but he hasn't returned, and Kaoru needs help **now**!"

"Hai." Sanosuke nodded and scooped Kaoru up in his large arms. "You go get the fox, I'll keep the Missie from getting too warm." And with that he took Kaoru straight into her room and set her down lightly on her futon. He looked back at Yahiko. "Warm or cold water for her head?"

Yahiko looked at Sano. "Cold, don't use warm no matter how much she asks for it. It won't help."

Sano nodded, got up and walked towards the kitchen. And with that, Yahiko jumped off the floor, slipped on his sandals and ran past the dojo and out the doors. He couldn't believe that he was actually trusting Sano with this, but at this time, he had no choice. Kaoru needed Megumi-san or Gensai-san, he thought Kenshin would have been back by now. It was not like Kenshin to take this lightly, as well as anything to do with Kaoru, no matter how bad she had been treating the poor samurai lately. The young boy ran quickly down the dirt path lined around the dojo to the downtown part of Tokyo, his sandals clipping along the ground. The smell of cherry blossoms lined the air, just like the night Kenshin left everyone for Kyoto. It was as if Ugly lost all interest in Kenshin, she didn't even look up at him when he told her the laundry was done, she would just merely nod. It kind of saddened Yahiko, he always thought after Enishi that Kenshin would have at least told Kaoru his feelings, but instead he did nothing.

Yahiko clenched his teeth, he didn't know who he was angry at, Ugly for treating Kenshin badly, or Kenshin for not having the courage to talk to her. In all actuality, he wanted them both to be happy, and it's very hard to wish for that when one wants something different than the other it seems now. However, Yahiko's train of thought was interrupted when he ran into a small boy's satchel flying in the air. With a thud, the tiny child's satchel fell out of his hands and onto the ground.

"Gomen! Gomen! I am just in a hurry, I am very sorry!" Yahiko said and he bowed deeply to the young boy and the two men with him. The young black haired boy then picked up the child's satchel and handed it back to the boy, bowing again.

The younger man smiled kindly and bowed back. "No worry, Zen-chan's luggage will be fine, it is only toys."

Yahiko gave a small smile back and stood straight, only to be hit over the head by a sharp hand.

Megumi stood behind the boy with her hand held to the side like a weapon. "You child. Shouldn't you be taking care of Kaoru, instead of bullying around young kids!"

Yahiko growled, twisted around and looked up at Megumi while massaging the back of his head. "Well, sorry, I thought Kenshin was taking a little too long while getting you!"

The short crimson haired man standing next to Megumi showed no signs of laughter in his voice. "Who did you leave with Kaoru-dono?"

"Sano. He seemed to have everything under control," Yahiko growled at Kenshin. "Why did you take so long?"

"Excuse me." The older man stated, looking at samurai. "Did you say Kaoru? As in Kamiya Kaoru?"

"Hai," Yahiko interrupted, "She is sick though, so if you are looking for lessons I would suggest waiting for a few days before coming back. Gomen."

"Oh no. We are not looking for lessons, we have some important news from her father." The older man said, with no sign of happiness in his voice or face.

Yahiko looked as shocked as Megumi and Kenshin both. "Isn't her father dead though?" Yahiko asked but before he got an answer Megumi interrupted.

"We can talk about this in the dojo, right now, I have to make sure Kaoru-chan is alright." She looked down at Yahiko then to Kenshin and to the three travelers. "Come, I'm sure you have had a long journey, and I'm sure Kaoru-chan would want to find out as much from her father as she can."

The older man nodded and bowed. "Thank you very much, we will pay you back for your hospitality as soon as we can."

Yahiko and Megumi bowed back, and Kenshin gave a long nod before him and Yahiko ran back to the dojo as the rest started walking swiftly towards the entrance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke looked down at the young girl, placing her cold towel with a fresh one. She was silent when he did this, but her breathing was still heavy. She obviously still had a fever. He placed the old towel in the bucket of water and swirled it around. He couldn't believe she would do something so careless. Even with the way she had been acting lately around everyone, it was not like her to do things like this. She was usually so against anything doing with hurting one's self. Sano watched the water twinkle and ripple as the towel sloshed around in the water. She should have known that all the people in the dojo cared deeply for her. She did take all of them in, even though Sanosuke thought of himself as a mooch, he had always thought of the Kamiya dojo as his second home. He didn't like his small apartment, it was too lonely, too quiet. Here, even though sometimes he got annoyed, he was truly happy.

"Sano!" screamed Yahiko's voice. "How's Kaoru?" The boy slipped off his sandals quickly and ran to the room where the girl was laying, kneeling down on the other side of her futon. She was breathing heavier now than when he left. He looked up at Megumi when she entered the room, with Kenshin looking in from the foyer. She nudged Sano to the side and removed the towel from her forehead. Megumi placed the back of her hand on Kaoru's head, she then smiled. She looked up at Yahiko. "Her fever is only slight."

"But, she's breathing heavily." Yahiko stated and Sano nodded at Megumi.

"Yes, that is her body trying to warm itself up, but in all actuality she has a small fever." Megumi pulled out a tiny sack of powder. "She will get a cold if she does not take this, her body is also trying to fight off the bacteria, and this will help her body."

Kenshin smiled and turned around. Kaoru would be okay, he was happy as long as that was certain. And Megumi-san would not lie. He looked at the three people standing in the garden of the house.

"She will be okay, that she will." Kenshin stated at the older man, who bowed.

"That is good news." The older man said straightening his body, his eyes looking at Kenshin's as if challenging the samurai. "Are you… the **man **of this house?"

Kenshin waved his hands in front of his body, as to shield himself from the man's glare. "This one is but a friend to Kaoru-dono."

The man smiled slightly and nodded. "Gomen, I am being very rude. My name is Tokomo Gozuru."

Kenshin bowed and acknowledged. "Himura Kenshin."

"Ah, and this is my oldest son. Tokomo Hayao. And my youngest son, Tokomo Zen." Stated the older man with pride, looking to his oldest son, then to the young boy.

"And what do you all have to say about the Missie's father?" Stated Sanosuke, who was leaning on the wall next to Kaoru's room. His legs were crossed, supporting his tall frame.

"Oh, yes, well I believe that is a matter to be discussed with Kaoru-san." The older man snapped, looking coldly at Sano.

Sano stared back just as coldly, this old man was bothering him. "I think we have the right, especially with the Misse unconscious to hear what has brought you here."

Kenshin nodded. "I would have to agree with Sano, that I would."

"Fine, then maybe we should talk about this in private," Gozuru said, "Since this will effect all of you from now on."

Hayao looked down at his father. "Sir, do you think this wise, what if they do not agree to this?"

Gozuru smiled. "That is not for them to decide, Kaoru-san's father gave me this present and I intend to make the best of it, for you Hayao."

The young man nodded to his father. "Hai."

Kenshin started walking to the dojo, Sano right on his heels and the older man and son following. Zen stared into the small room where Megumi and Yahiko were keeping a close eye on Kaoru. He smiled and pointed at Kaoru, but then frowned when he realized she was not awaking to play with him.

"Yahikki-kun, why is big sister not awake?" Zen exclaimed, pointing at Yahiko who cringed at the butchering of his name.

"She is sick, little one." Megumi told the young child. "She will wake up soon enough."

Zen smiled and laughed, "Yay, big sister will play with Zen then?"

"Hai," said Megumi with a large kind smile on her face.

"Zen, why are you calling Kaoru "big sister"?" Yahiko asked the small boy.

"Because!" Zen said. "Big brother and Father said we would come here to pick up big sister."

Megumi gasped and looked at Yahiko. "But, that means…"

"What? Megumi-san?" Yahiko asked, still confused by the boy and Megumi.

"Big brother is going to marry big sister and I will have someone to be like mommy again," Zen said with a big goofy smile on his face. His grey eyes twinkled with delight.

Megumi looked horrified at Yahiko. "That means Kaoru-chan will have to marry that young man, Yahiko."

Yahiko looked down at Kaoru, who breathing had slowed down since the medicine and she was now sleeping peacefully with a small fever. "But, what about Kenshin? Can't he do anything? He does love her right?"

Megumi nodded, slightly pained by Yahiko's words. "Yes, but… even Dear Ken cannot stopped something that is arranged."

Zen laughed and pulled on Megumi's long hair. "Big sister make Zen happy again! Yay!"

Megumi looked down at Kaoru. "No matter what Dear Ken… or Kaoru-chan feel, in an arranged marriage…"

"**Neither** of them can choose."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I have decided to make this a fic about Kaoru getting married to someone other than Kenshin. But will Kenshin be able to stop it? NOPE. Ha ha! I am so evil. How will dear Ken-san react to this news? Will he try to interfere? We all know that answer don't we? Or do we?

Lol, until next time, R&R please, no flames. Everything will turn out to everyone REAL benefit. Ha ha!

New chapter should be up by April 11th around midnight.


	3. Chapter 2

-1**_Our World is Full of Despair and Loneliness _**

**Chapter 1: Proposal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru or any of the Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X characters. Wish I did, but don't. I will also try to keep the characters as close to their original personalities as I possibly can.

Bold Anger, Outrage, You get the idea.

Italics Thoughts, and monologues if you will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was silent, only a few crackles of cindering fires lit sound into the air of tents. A few horses in the distance clonked along the hard ground as their riders patrolled the forest around them. Tents were lined as far as the eye could see, stopping at the trees surrounding them. No one was bustling, even making a sound. But also, none were asleep.

The entire army was awake, laying on their backs, looking at the light from the moon that could be seen through the top of their tents. All were wishing, praying, for a miracle to happen. None of them wished to die the next day. None of them wished to leave their parents, wives, children behind. Some were crying silently to themselves, holding pictures or items that showed memory of the world they knew so well back home. For at least half of them, their time and places in this world, would end the next day.

Kamiya Koshijiro was one of these people. He was not a man to show feeling, but for this man, his daughter not having a father scared him to death. Kaoru most definitely needed someone to defend her in times of need, when Koshijiro was not there to help her. He knew that Kaoru was alone right now, waiting for him to return to her, but he would never be the same. Koshijiro normally smiled softly at his dear daughter, hiding the pain in his mind and heart. He had always showed her not to hurt people, and to always practice as hard as she could to be ready for times when he was not there for her. He had to stay alive, for her, for his swordsmanship. He would fight his hardest to make sure to come home to his dear daughter. It was true that he was not exactly part of the army, but he was in the police swordsman force, and he was needed just as much as the rest. This battle would hopefully be the last of this Seinan War.

"Kamiya-san?" muttered a voice in the next futon.

"Yes?" Koshijiro sighed back.

"Kamiya-san, do you think…" the man stuttered, he had obviously been crying. "Do you think that everything will be okay?"

"Tokomo, I believe everything will come out as the God's wish it to," He said back to the smaller man. "You should be happy that they did not draft your son, and that you are able to protect your family."

"You know his condition Kamiya-san." Gozuru stated back. "He could not fight even if he wished to, he is like a stick."

Koshijiro chuckled at the man's response. "I believe Hayao-kun will be able to find his own mission in life, which is great."

Gozuru smiled, it **was** great. His son had the right to choose whatever he wanted to do with his life. "I am worried about him, what about your daughter? What if something happens to you?"

"She is a big girl, she can take care of herself," Koshijiro stated. It was a complete lie, he worried about her being okay right now at this very second. She was naïve and very trusting towards people she did not know. What if someone was taking over the dojo right now, without him there, Kaoru would just let everything go. What if she was dead and he did not know? Could he live in the next world knowing that his only child was slaughtered. Could he know that she was not being taken care of by a man she cared for? How did he know, how would he ever know, while he was **here**.

"Gozuru…?" Koshijiro asked.

"Yes?" Tokomo answered back, rather taken back by his leader's use of his name. "Sir?"

"I want you to do me a favor Gozuru." Koshijiro stated, the darkness overwhelming his face. Gozuru could see the war painted on him, and the sadness in his eyes, even if they were covered by his hair. With the moonlight, you could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Anything Kamiya-san, anything you ask for, I will fulfill." Gozuru said, a new found strength covering him. His leader never asked anything seriously of him like this, was it the battle tomorrow or the talk of his daughter, or both?

"If anything happens to me tomorrow Gozuru," Koshijiro said, his voice wavering slightly, he felt weak. "I want you to take care of my daughter, Kaoru."

"Sir…?"

"Gozuru, I want you to promise that Kaoru will be safe in your hands, and that you will take care of her."

Gozuru was taken back by this plead from his elder, he had been asked his question once before, by his late wife, to take care of his two sons. He had never imagined being asked such a serious question by another man. But this was war, and many unexpected things happened in a war. "Sir… I…"

"Gozuru, please, she can be bound to Hayao if you wish, just please, take care of her." Koshijiro pleaded, his own voice was wracked with tears and slight sobs. The older man had turned to his side, sighing and letting the small tears fall from his wrinkled face.

"I will sir, I will make sure she is taken care of by my son and myself. Kaoru would make a beautiful bride for my Hayao," Gozuru smiled, and looked back up at the moonlight creeping through the cloth of the tent. Then, a small voice came from his leader, and Gozuru could hardly make out what he was saying.

"Thank you… all I wish for, is her happiness."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And there you have it," stated a much older looking Gozuru. "Kamiya Koshijiro died the next day, protecting one of our younger comrades."

Hayao looked over at his father, this was a story he had heard many times, and still his eyes danced when he heard it. Kamiya-san was a very respectable man. He had heard stories and stories of the leader from his father, and they always filled him with joy. To know that Kamiya-san had kept many alive and none dead by the use of his sword. According to Hayao's father, Kamiya-san had never shown the blade of his sword to anyone, not even enemies.

"And so, he bound his Kaoru that night to my Hayao." Gozuru looked upon the shocked men. Ones eyes were still slits, looking upon the other men in anger. The other man was looking straight forward, his eyes had become big with surprise. But then, had come back to their original size.

The crimson-haired man sighed and put his hand down to stand from the floor. He lifted himself up and walked towards the door. As soon as he was about to leave he heard a familiar yell.

"Kenshin! Are you just going to let this happen?" Sano yelled at the man.

Kenshin ignored Sano and looked upon Gozuru and his son. The lean blond man looked up at Kenshin, and Kenshin could see the happiness in his eyes. Kenshin diverted his eyes and looked outside. "This one…"

Gozuru interrupted him. "We do have an estate, as for I now work in the kimono business and have risen up in Kyoto and Osaka. She will have a very comfortable life, we have anything she could ever want back in Kyoto, where my home is."

Kenshin closed his eyes, in his thoughts, he was swimming, he wasn't hurt, or angry, but just plain indifferent. He did not know how to feel. His world, everything was being effected.

"And all of you can still live here at the dojo, and Kaoru can come and visit you here." Gozuru continued to explain.

"**That**, will not be necessary," Sano stated. "Without the Missie, there would be no reason to stay."

Gozuru nodded and looked at Kenshin, he did not know what the young swordsman was thinking in his mind. Neither did the swordsman. There was only one thing he could say. "This one, will step aside…"

Gozuru smiled and continued to look at Kenshin. This time, Kenshin looked back, his eyes were glazed over and slightly determined looking.

"But…"

Gozuru frowned at the younger red-haired man.

"**Only** if Kaoru-dono wants to leave, will I allow her to leave," Kenshin stated at the older man, and then without another glance, walked out of the dojo.

Sano smiled at the departing man.

"He cannot do this! This is set and arranged!" Gozuru yelled at Sanosuke, glaring his eyes with all his might.

Sano looked at the man and shrugged. "The reason he is saying that is because he only wishes for her happiness. The same as her father, right?"

Gozuru still glared and did not soften. "Kamiya-san **promised **Kaoru-san to Hayao!"

"Yes, but he also said he wished for her happiness, and what makes her happy, makes her happy." Sano said with a smile. "Yes?"

Gozuru sat there, fuming, what the tall man said was true. But still, this was arranged! This could not be re-decided!

Hayao looked at his father, "Sir… please, do not get angry."

Gozuru snapped back his oldest son. "This is arranged! It cannot be decided or changed by anyone else but her father!"

Hayao looked taken aback, his father hardly ever yelled at him. "But father, I too, wish for Kaoru-san to be happy."

Gozuru lifted himself from kneeling and walked past the tall man with brown hair. "Kaoru-san will be happy…"

"Back in Kyoto with **our **family!" The older man yelled and stomped out the door like a young boy who did not get his favorite toy to play with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it's rather short and I do apologize, and I am about an hour late on my posting time, I do apologize, I was out with the man. And no, before anyone asks, I did not make up the bit about Kaoru's father. I read in the profiles left by Watsuki and they stated that Kaoru's father died in the Seinan Wars while protecting a comrade. He also never used his sword's blade to punish enemies, but he used the blunt side. (Sounds like Kenshin, ne?)

Anyways, I will have a new chapter and possibly a drawing up by April 14 around midnight. Gives myself some time to think about what I should do. Should I have Kaoru leave Kenshin and the others to live with Hayao? Or should I let Kaoru be with Kenshin? Hmm, it is **very **50/50 right now. I am not sure.

Anyways, R&R and thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, it doesn't look like I am too dumb right? Lol. Thanks again, and ja!


End file.
